The Abuse of a flower and an old friend
by angelxofxdarkness96
Summary: SAkura Haruno has been abused by sasori of the Akatsuki since she came to Konoha. eight months later Sasuke, Itachi, and Madara Uchiha come back and that's when everythng starts to change for Sakura. She starts seeing her parents and develops feelings for one of the uchiha brothers. Sasosaku Madasaku Sasusaku and itasaku.


It is a dark and stormy afternoon as I pull into my new school. I walked to class not speaking to anyone. The teacher introduced me and let me sit by myself; everyone began to whisper about me. I kept to myself for the next eight months. I walked into to school one day sporting a black eye and bruises were everywhere on me. I couldn't heal them because I have a chakra seal on me; then I cannot find any of my clothes that would cover this. I am stuck wearing a pair of light pink shorts that are a snug fit, a white tank top that is trimmed in green lace and my hair is down covering my face. I slip into class unnoticed and once everyone is seated the teacher comes in.

Kakashi: Class we have a new student today. His name is Sasuke Uchiha.

A tall guy came in and he just stared at me. I noticed him walked towards me and sat down in the empty seat. All the girls rushed over to him and pushed me out of the way. I took that as my chance to escape and I succeeded in that. I went to the cafeteria and went to my table in the back corner away from everyone. Sasuke came in and he was being followed by his fangirls. He turned around and said something to them and they all went away. He walked towards me and sat right in front of me.

Sasuke: What happened to your body?

Sakura: I didn't think anyone would notice the bruises.

Sasuke: So what happened exactly?

Sakura: It doesn't matter what happened, I just need to get the chakra seal off of my back.

Sasuke got up and sat right next to me.

Sasuke: Let me see I can most likely remove the chakra seal for you.

I turned around and he lifted up my shirt and saw the seal. He touched the seal and I felt it disappear. I focused all my chakra to my bruises and they were gone in mere seconds.

Sakura: What bruises?

Sasuke: Don't play dumb with me Sakura. I am not in the mood; I know who did that to you.

Sakura: Then who did it to me?

Sasuke: Sasori no Dana.

I looked at him shocked and then I turned away from him, because he was right. Sasori is an abusive person and I don't have a way out.

Sasuke: Sakura I know you most likely don't remember me, but I know you are ten times stronger than anyone in this school. So why do you let him abuse you?

Sakura: Because I can't get out of it and when I do run he finds me.

I got up and walked away passing Sasori on the way out and he noticed I had no bruises on me anymore. I kept walking and headed to my last class of the day. It was gym and I knew I was going to fight Sasori. I cannot use my full strength to beat him or I will be beat as soon as we are alone. Sasori walked in and Sasuke was right behind him.

Guy: Sakura you are against Sasori no Dana.

I went stiff and stood up slowly; while pulling my hair back.

Sasori: I thought I told you not to heal the bruises.

Sakura: You should know I don't listen ass whole.

Sasori: I am going to enjoy beating the shit out of you until you are almost dead.

Sakura: Bring it on puppet.

He unleashed the Third Kazakage on me. I avoided every single attack he made at me and waited for an opportunity to attack. I saw he was becoming worn out and took this opportunity to attack with all I had. I punched him in the face and he went flying then I jumped up and kicked him in his stomach and he crashed into the floor very hard.

Guy: S-s-sak-sakura wins?!

I walked up to Sasuke and whispered in his ear.

Sakura: Now when I get home I will be black and blue tomorrow barely able to stand. I know you want to help but don't unless you can make sure he will never harm anyone ever again; without killing me in the process.

I walked away and went home dreading the moment Sasori arrived. He came in and immediately beat me black and blue. This time he placed three seals on me and then left. I didn't bother getting up for about three hours until someone knocked on my door. I slowly and painfully got up to answer the door.

Sasuke: What the hell!?

Sakura: Sa-su-ke-kun? What are you doing here?

Sasuke: I came to get you.

He picked me up and carried me to his house. I heard him fighting with someone when I sat up on the couch. I got up and went to where I heard shouting.

Sakura: Sasori no Dana did this to me so will you stop yelling please?

They both looked at me and saw I could barely stand.

Fogaku: Are you willing to testify that?

Sakura: He has been beating me ever since I moved here eight months ago, I want that bastard in jail.

Sasuke: Why didn't you tell anyone?

Sakura: I did and when he found out he would just go and bribe them to not say anything. I told everyone in the school and nothing changed. I doubt anything will change now even with your help.

Fogaku: Is this what usually happens?

Sakura: Y-

I fell over and blacked out. I woke up in a big bed in a room that wasn't mine. I had on my black lace underwear and a white spaghetti strap shirt. I sat up and my back was killing me and I knew why too.

Sasuke: Your up.

Sakura: Get the damn seals off of my back.

He came over to where I was and I took my shirt off and got on my stomach so he could see my back better.

Sasuke: Um Sakura?

Sakura: yeah?

Sasuke: These are seals to control a body.

Sakura: Get them off before I do something I regret.

Sasuke: Okay.

He spent the next three hours taking the seals off of my back. I put my shirt back on and he handed me a pair of pajama pants, so I put those on as well. Unfortunately clothes meant I was being dragged downstairs where everybody is at. We got to the kitchen and I saw my mom and my dad, but they are both dead. I shook it off and got a glass of water and drank that to clear my head. I turned towards a window and I saw my parents again. I turned quickly and sank to the kitchen floor. Sasuke came in and sat next to me.

Sasuke: Are you okay? You look like you just saw a ghost.  
I felt my heart skip a beat at the comment but I kept a straight face and just looked at him.

Sakura: I think I just saw my parents Sasuke.

Sasuke: Point being what? It's not like they are dead.

Sakura: My parents are dead Sasuke.

Sasuke: What does this mean?

Sakura: I don't know but I can't go back to my house alone or anywhere for that matter without being tracked down and beaten by Sasori.

Sasuke: Then you can move in with me and my family.

Sakura: I don't want to be a burden.

Sasuke: You are not going to be a burden and you are staying with me in my room.

He picked me up and we went back to his room and I fell asleep instantly. I woke up the next day and I was lying completely on top of Sasuke. He opened his eyes and I blushed madly when he realized our current predicament. He sat up slowly and I was still on his lap and he just smirked and pulled me towards him.

Sasuke: You still look cute when you blush.

Sakura: S-hut up S-sasuke.

He laughed and I realized our faces were only mere inches apart. I started leaning in closer and so did he, before we knew it we were making out.

Mikoto: Sasuke! Sakura! Get ready for school!

We jumped apart and he rolled over on top of me and I was blushing.

Sakura: We have to get ready for school.

Sasuke: I am planning on ditching school. Are you up for it?

Sakura: Hell yeah I am, but I still need clothes though Sasuke.

He got up and left the room. He came back ten minutes later with a complete outfit for me, which his mom gave him. He handed me the clothes and I started to change immediately. I put on the neon green lace bra and underwear set with the black mini skirt over that. I bent down to put the shoes on and I felt Sasuke staring at me.

Sakura: Why are you staring at me?

Sasuke: What's that mark on your lower back?

I put on the black jacket and zipped it up half way. I turned around to face him but I couldn't look him in the eyes.

Sasuke: Sakura?

Sakura: It's from my uncle; who I live with now a days.

Sasuke: He did that to you?

Sakura: Yeah he did. He said it would give me power to beat these weak ass kids, but I never use it ever. It's a damn curse on the user and I refuse to give in to it.

Sasuke walked over to me and pulled me into a hug. When I looked up he kissed me and I giggled.

Sakura: We have to go Sasuke.

He grabbed my hand and we went out of his house. We started to walk to school and I felt happy for once.

Sakura: I thought we were skipping?

Sasuke: I need to talk to my brothers first. It will only be a minute Sakura.

We walked into the school and everyone's head turned towards us and I hated this already. Sasuke went straight up to the Akatsuki table and I tensed up because of Sasori.

Sasuke: Itachi and Madara we need to talk.

They got up and followed us to an empty table.

Madara: It's good to see you again Sakura. So what's up?

Sasuke: It's about Sasori.

Itachi: What about him?

Sakura: HE has been abusing me for the past eight months and your father is going to press charges against him for me.

Sasuke: When and if I am not around I need you two to keep her safe. And she needs to talk to Madara alone.

I walked away with Madara and I can't believe I am telling him this.

Sakura: I saw my parents.

Madara: But they are dead.

Sakura: I know I saw them twice last night when I was at your house. I don't know what is going on or what is wrong with me for that matter.

Madara: How is the mark on your back doing?  
Sakura: It hasn't done anything and I still refuse to use it.

Madara: For now keep it that way. If you see your parents again though I need you to call me immediately, and do not listen or follow their spirits. It is for your own good Cherry.

I hugged him and walked back over to Sasuke.  
Sakura: Can we go?

He grabbed my hand and we walked off campus and I was glad to be away from there even if it was for only a day.

To Naruto's group

Naruto: Was that Sasuke and Sakura?

Ino: Are they dating?

Hinata: I thought she was with Sasori-kun.

Kiba: She would never be with that ass hole and if she was, it wasn't voluntarily.

Tenten: They look good together though, and she looked happy for the first time since coming here eight months ago.

Shikamaru: She seems to know the Uchiha family very well. I wonder why she is now standing up for herself.

Neji: What do you mean?

Shikamaru: She would always come to school covered in bruises and multiple lacerations. She wouldn't talk to anyone no matter how hard we tried and I caught on to her fear. She is still afraid of someone no matter who is with her. She hardly said two words when she came here and refused to fight back in gym class. Then yesterday in the cafeteria she talked to someone for the first time, she fought back in gym class, and she stood up for herself. I wonder why that all changed.

Temari: It has something to do with the three Uchiha brothers I know that for a fact. I highly doubt Sasuke is dating Sakura though.

Naruto: Why do you say that?

Temari: Because when her and Madara walked off you could easily tell there is something going on between them. Her body language was completely relaxed and not stressed and she was tensed up around Sasuke and Itachi.

Kiba: We will just have to wait and find out from them ourselves tomorrow at lunch.

The Next Day to Sakura

I am so going to be late and then I will have to sit next to someone and that will not be a good for me. I unfortunately got to school late and when I walked into the class Kakashi just stared at me in disappointment.

Kakashi: You are late Sakura Haruno. Go sit by Sasori.

Sakura: I would rather die than sit next to that bastard.

Sasori: And why is that?

Sakura: Because you are an abusive ass hole and I am tired of you beating me. I am no one's god damn punching bag, and I can and will kick your ass if you ever try to hit me or anyone else for that matter.

Kakashi: He abuses you?

Sakura: It has been going on for the past eight months Kakashi. I told everyone in this whole entire damn school and no one did anything. Nobody believed me because he either threatened or bribed everyone I told to keep their mouth shut. Why do you all of a sudden care about me? I have been coming to school with cuts, bruises, burn, lacerations, broken bones and not a single person cared.

Kakashi: Why do you think we gave the police over to the Uchiha family? We brought them in for your safety. We have always cared but as you said we were either threatened or bribed to not say anything.

Sakura: That's total bull shit. I talked to Fogaku Uchiha last night and he said he came back to this hell hole of a village for one reason only, and it was not because of me.

I walked out of the classroom and went to the training grounds. I was sitting in a tree when I saw my parents again. They were running around smiling, laughing, and enjoying each other's company. They saw me and motioned for me to join them. I wanted to but I remembered what Madara said.

Madara: Hello?

Sakura: I am looking at my parents.

Madara: Where are you?

Sakura: Training grounds.

Madara: Are you interacting with them?

Sakura: No I am just watching them run around the training grounds with each other and they look so happy. I miss them Madara.

Madara: I will be there soon Saki.

He hung up and I continued to watch them. I could see the love for each other in their eyes. I felt Madara's chakra and he sat next to me in the tree. I felt a tear run down my cheek and I started to cry.

Madara: Why are you crying?

Sakura: I miss them like crazy. I don't understand why or how they died.

Lady Haruno: Your uncle killed us dear and everyone else in our family.

Her voice was the same and I was in shock.

Lord Haruno: We died protecting our child. You are as beautiful as ever my dear cherry blossom.

Madara: Why are you two here?

Both: Orochimaru is planning to use our daughter so we came to protect her.

I fell out of the tree and passed out after I hit the ground.


End file.
